Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4
ＴＡＧ ＦＯＲＣＥ 4 | romaji name = Yūgiō Faibu Dīzu TAG FORCE 4 | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | alternate name = | developer = Konami | producer = Konami | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force | platform = PSP | release date = * September 17th, 2009 * November 17th, 2009 http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=65104 * November 26th, 2009 http://de.games.konami-europe.com/news.do;jsessionid=BC992C268D342BF1EC578495889B2D62?idNews=536 * January 22nd, 2010 http://www.game.co.uk/Games/PSP/Yu-Gi-Oh-Tag-Force-4/~r345233/ * November 26th, 2009 | rating = 7+ | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 is the fourth installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series.Shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (PSP) Features Rule * Uses the Official Card Game Master Rules. * Uses the March 2009 Banlist as default. System * The Destiny Draw system from Tag Force 2 and 3 returns. (See Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 for further details.) Along with a new Partner Synchro, (for one turn you control which card your partner chooses) which can be used over the Destiny Draw. * Features Cinematic Summoning and Attack Sequences available for Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Power Tool Dragon, Gadget Hauler, Exploder Dragonwing, Junk Warrior, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, and Goyo Guardian. All previous TF3 Monster Summon/Attack animations no longer exist except for Blue Eyes White Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon and the victory conditions of Destiny Board and Exodia. * The game's loading screen features a random one of Carly's Fortune Fairies. * You cannot see the cards in your partner's hand unless you use Partner Synchro. * Up to 200 Deck recipes can be stored. UMD recognition * UMD Recognition with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 1 unlocks The Winged Dragon of Ra, Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel, Crystal Skull, Jinzo (Anniversary Edition) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Anniversary Edition) for use and Mina Simington (Angry version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 unlocks Slifer the Sky Dragon (Effect Monster), Power Wall, Dark Magician (Anniversary Edition), Dark Magician Girl (Anniversary Edition), and Ashoka Pillar for use and Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 unlocks Obelisk the Tormentor, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Anniversary Edition), Berserker Soul, Miracle Contact, and Cabrera Stone for use and Kalin Kessler (Enforcer version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with all previous Tag Force games unlocks Triangle O for use. * UMD Recognition with any one of the Tag Force Games unlocks the Generation Next Booster in the shop. * Unlike previous games, the Konami Code does NOT unlock a pack. Instead, the player, at the card shop, should press the right directional button 5 times, then the square button 7 times, and lastly press select 3 times. This unlocks the High Noon Constellation pack. (this, instead, references 573 - the gorowase pronunciation for "Konami") * In the United States, UMD Recognition with the Tag Force 1 and Tag Force 2 games unlocks the cards mentioned above as well as the alternate storylines of Akiza (Duel Academy), Mina (Angry), and Kalin (Team Satisfaction Leader). Cards * Contains 4063 cards, including Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike, Extra Pack Volume 2 and most of Stardust Overdrive (with the exception of cards not part of the Dark Signer arc). Though a few cards appeared in OCG/TCG a while after Tag Force 4 came out: Zeman the Ape King, Underground Arachnid & Break! Draw! in Absolute Powerforce; Tuning in Starstrike Blast and Hundred-Eyes Dragon as a Weekly Jump Magazine Promotional Cards. * Features Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters. * There are no Speed Spells and Turbo Duels in Tag Force 4. Tag Force 4 Card Exclusives Downloadable Cards (Current as of October 12th, 2011) * Ape Fighter * Closed Forest * Ape Magician * Roaring Earth * Genex Controller * Archlord Kristya * Gigaplant * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Dark Strike Fighter * Great Shogun Shien * Darkness Neosphere * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tuner Capture * Majestic Star Dragon * Ritual Foregone * Elemental Hero Prisma * A Major Upset * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Royal Oppression * Marshmallon * Majestic Dragon * Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode * Beast King Barbaros * Ally of Justice Catastor * Shield Worm * Assault Mode Activate * Miracle Stone * Hundred-Eyes Dragon * Altar of the Bound Deity * Urgent Tuning * Guardian Eatos * Regretful Rebirth * Worm Bait * Warm Worm Starter Deck Contents Characters :See: Portal:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 characters Duelists The majority of characters have different names in the English version than the original Japanese. The Japanese version of this game featured 43 video game new characters. However when the game was translated to English 19 of these characters had their names changed to that of characters from previous Tag Force games, who were excluded from this game. These 19 characters are listed above by their Japanese names in italics, followed by the English name in parenthesis. Non-duelists *'Blister' can be paid DP to show you the location and mood of all duelists for a week on the map. He is always found in the "Back Alley" area. *'Blitz' (aka Nerve) will randomly give you something that he either found or stole, usually an item or 200 DP. He usually lurks somewhere around Satellite. *'Tank' will give you an assortment of cards he's scrounged from around Satellite. Most of the cards are Low-ATK Normal Monsters, but occasionally he can give you powerful cards, like cards only obtainable when you complete Duelist 1's story, like Dark Strike Fighter, Thought Ruler Archfiend or Gigaplant. The cards he gives cannot actually be purchased in the Card Shop, so visiting Tank regularly is the only way to fill out the Card Album to 100%. His location is random, but usually within Satellite. *'Tenzen Yanagi' will take 100 DP to give you a chance of getting an alternate art card by playing rock-paper-scissors. If you win, you get the card. If you lose or draw, you get nothing. *'Larry' (aka Lenny) can allow you to edit a Partner's Deck before you have earned the right to do it by paying a fee. He can also reset a character's hearts to zero so you can replay their storyline and, when available, he can allow you to view alternate versions of a character, such as the Dark Signer versions of Carly and Misty. He is always found near the incomplete bridge on Satellite. *'The MC' is randomly hiding in one area on the map, and changes location constantly. If you manage to find him, he can give you a prize of rare cards, a lot of DP, gift items, or increase a partner's Heart meter. *'Kurumizawa' works in the shop. * Nervin (aka Boylston) can be found somewhere in Satellite, and he will tell a story to you and your partner that will increase your partner's Heart Meter slightly. (Must have a partner with you) * Rex Goodwin appears briefly during the Duelist 2's Second Heart. Character Storylines Completing Story Mode with the characters below earns the player three copies of the characters' signature card. For example, completing Yusei's story earns the player three copies of Stardust Dragon, and Leo's story rewards the player with three copies of Power Tool Dragon. This isn't always the case, as completing normal Carly's story earns you one copy of each of the Fortune Fairies, and completing Crow's story earns you three copies of Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant. When you complete a Dark Signer story, you will receive 3 copies of their Earthbound Immortal card. These cards cannot be purchased at the Card Shop, so completing the respective character's storylines is essential. Unlike in Tag Force 2 and Tag Force 3, you do not permanently partner with one character—instead, every individual character constantly gains Heart points whenever you positively interact with them (similar to Tag Force 1), and partnerships only last until the end of the day. When you partner with one character, you fill their Heart meter even when you interact with other characters, so partnering often is recommended, even if you only play solo most of the time. In order to most efficiently fill up a character's hearts, you might want to improve their mood by giving them gifts from the vending machine outside the Card Shop. When a character's storyline is completed, they will always offer to partner with you when entering their area, and if you are already partnered with someone, they will give you a card pack or an item. Yusei Fudo's (With Marker / Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) and a Sector Security Officer (Lioside) * Second Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Jack Atlas * Third Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Kalin Kessler (Dark Signer) and Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Roman Goodwin and Devack **'Card Earned:' "Stardust Dragon" x3 (Note: Yusei's third event is similar to Episode 54 and Episode 55 where Yusei has a rematch against Kalin and wins. Yusei's final event is similar to Episode 56 and Episode 57 where he duels Roman and wins.) Yusei Fudo's (Without Marker / Satellite) Story * First Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Officer Trudge and a Sector Security Officer (Wade) * Second Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against two Satellite residents (Jaime and Syun) * Third Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Rally Dawson and a Child from Satellite (Edith) * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Jack Atlas and Officer Trudge **'Card Earned:' "Junk Warrior" x3 (Note: This Story closely mimics the first five episodes of the 5Ds anime, wherein Yusei escapes from Satellite into the City to get Stardust Dragon back from Jack. It is also in this story that Rally Dawson comments that the player has a Duel Runner, yet it is never seen in the game. Also, in this storyline, Yusei refuses to speak during the events, only saying the words 'Duel me.') Jack Atlas's Story * First Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly Carmine and Mina Simington * Second Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Rally Dawson and Carly Carmine * Third Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) and Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) * Fourth Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan **'Card Earned:' "Red Dragon Archfiend" x3 (Note: Jack's third event is similar to Episode 58 and Episode 59 where he duels Carly and wins.) Akiza Izinski's Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) * Second Heart: You duel against Akiza Izinski. * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Carly Carmine (Dark Signer) **'Card Earned:' "Black Rose Dragon" x3 (Note: Akiza's first event is similar to Episode 38 and Episode 39 where she duels Misty and witnesses Sayer's death. Akiza's second event is similar to Episode 40 and Episode 41 where she goes against the group. Akiza's final event is similar to Episode 60 and Episode 61 where Akiza has a rematch against Misty and wins.) Akiza Izinski's (Duel Academy) Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Mina Simington * Second Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Officer Trudge * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Carly Carmine * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Yusei Fudo without Marker **'Card Earned:' "Gigaplant" x3 ( Note: This is not Akiza as she was when she returned to Duel Academy, but how she was during her first attendance; convinced that everyone is out to get her, she lashes out violently at anyone and everyone who tries to reach out to her, turning her paranoid beliefs into reality). Crow Hogan's Story * First Heart: You and Crow tag duel against a female Duel Academy student and KENYoU (Satellite version) * Second Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer * Third Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Carly Carmine and female duelist * Fourth Heart: You and Crow tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Leo **'Card Earned:' "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant" x3 Luna's Story * First Heart: You and Luna tag duel against Leo and Yusei Fudo * Second Heart: You and Luna tag duel against two female students * Third Heart: You and Luna tag duel against two Satellite duelists * Fourth Heart: You and Luna tag duel against Devack and Kid **'Card Earned:' "Ancient Fairy Dragon" x3 (Note: Luna's final event is similar to Episode 50 where Luna takes over for Leo during the duel with Devack.) Leo's Story * First Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Luna * Second Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Crow Hogan and Satellite duelist * Third Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Misty Tredwell (Dark Signer) and Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) * Fourth Heart: You and Leo tag duel against Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **'Card Earned:' "Power Tool Dragon" x3 Kalin Kessler (Dark Signer) Story (Unlock: Complete Yusei's/Marked(Signer) all events) * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow Hogan and Rally Dawson * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Jack Atlas and Luna * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski * Fourth Heart: You duel against Kalin Kessler **'Card Earned:' "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" x3 (Note: Kalin's final event is similar to Episode 54 and Episode 55 where Kalin duels against Yusei and loses. Also, before Kalin disappears, he shows the player a photo of the player, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin wearing Enforcer jackets. This reveals that the player was once a member of The Enforcers.) Kalin Kessler's (Enforcers) Story * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow Hogan and a Young Boy * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer **'Card Earned:' "Thought Ruler Archfiend" x3 Carly Carmine's Story * First Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Leo and Luna * Second Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Officer Trudge and Mina Simington * Third Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Rally Dawson * Fourth Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Jack Atlas and Mina Simington **'Card Earned:' 3x Fortune Fairies. You get 2 of each until the fourth heart, where you get 1 of each upon completion. (Note: Carly's second is simular in episode 29 where Carly helps Jack duel Officer Trudge and wins, execpt it's the normal Trudge not the shadow drone Trudge.) Carly Carmine's (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Leo and Crow Hogan * Second Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Luna and Officer Trudge * Third Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Akiza Izinski and Mina Simington * Fourth Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo **'Card Earned:' "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" x3 Misty Tredwell's Story * First Heart: You and Misty Tredwell tag duel against Carly Carmine and Officer Trudge * Second Heart: You and Misty Tredwell tag duel against Leo and Luna * Third Heart: You and Misty Tredwell tag duel against Jack Atlas and some kid * Fourth Heart: You duel Misty Tredwell **'Card Earned:' "Evil Dragon Ananta" x3 Misty Tredwell's (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Misty duel against Officer Trudge and a Security Officer after you and Misty are caught hacking into Security's database for clues about Misty's brother. * Second Heart: You and Misty duel against Jack Atlas and Mina Simington * Third Heart: You and Misty tag duel against Kalin Kessler and female duelist * Fourth Heart: You and Misty duel against Akiza Izinski and Leo **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua x3 Officer Trudge's Story * First Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Misty Tredwell and Maki * Second Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Rei (characterized by her heart-shaped Marker) and Maia. * Third Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Rally and another kid. * Fourth Heart: You and Officer Trudge tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow. **'Card Earned:' Goyo Guardian x3 Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone)'s Story * First Heart: You and Shadow Drone Trudge interrupt the conflict between Luna and Devack as they quarrel over Ancient Fairy Dragon, and wind up having to duel both of them. * Second Heart: You and Shadow Drone Trudge interrupt the conflict between Akiza and Dark Signer Misty, and duel both of them. * Third Heart: You get between Jack and Dark Signer Carly during their final battle, and have to duel both of them. * Fourth Heart: You and Shadow Drone Trudge interrupt the conflict between Yusei and Dark Signer Kalin, and duel both of them. **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua x3 (Note: In fact, Officer Trudge never had Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, it was Greiger's Earthbound Immortal). Mina Simington's Story Mina almost always refuses to partner with you (she's too busy working for Jack) but she has events nonetheless. * First Heart: You and Mina must duel against two people (Rio and Simon) in Satellite to get an important part for Jack's Duel Runner. * Second Heart: Jack rudely disappointed two of his child fans, Leo and another kid, so you and Mina duel them to cheer them up. * Third Heart: Jack blew off his appointment duel with Misty Tredwell, so you and Mina must tag duel her in his place. * Fourth Heart: You and Mina tag duel against Jack and Leo. ** Card Earned: "Queen of Fate - Eternia" x3 Mina Simington's (Angry) Story This version of Mina is constantly irritated and despises the player character for no clear reason. Finding items to improve her mood is very difficult, but note that sometimes her heart meter or mood will improve even if she decries the gift item as "junk." * First Heart: You duel against Leo and another child. * Second Heart: You duel against Misty and another woman. * Third Heart: You and Mina duel against Officer Trudge and a Sector Security Officer. * Fourth Heart:You duel against Carly and Jack. ** Card Earned: "Dark Strike Fighter" x3 Rally Dawson's Story * First Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against Jaime and Syun. * Second Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against Crow and a Satellite Duellist. * Third Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against Officer Trudge and a Sector Security Officer * Fourth Heart: You and Rally Dawson tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Leo ** Card Earned: "Turbo Cannon" x3 Devack's Story Devack's four heart events are unusual. His duels are solo, without your aid, but his Deck is also poorly made and has no tribute fodder for his high-level monsters, making it useless unless you edit it. Since you don't earn the right to edit Decks of a character until clearing their second Heart Event, you'll need to find Larry and pay him 10,000 DP to unlock the right to edit Devack's Deck. It is recommended you focus upon a Beast-themed Deck since a few of his unique Beast support cards (like Closed Forest and Roaring Earth) cannot be removed from his Deck. * First Heart: Devack duels against Leo, mistaking him for his sister Luna * Second Heart: Devack duels against Mina, mistaking her for Akiza * Third Heart: Devack duels against Officer Trudge, mistaking him for Jack Atlas * Forth Heart: Devack duels against Crow Hogan, mistaking him for Yusei ** Card Earned: "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" X3 Roman Goodwin's Story Unlocks when you've completed the main story for all the Signers * First Heart: You solo duel against Luna * Second Heart: You solo duel against Akiza * Third Heart: You solo duel against Jack Atlas * Fourth Heart: You solo duel against Yusei Fudo ** Card Earned: "Earthbound Immortal Uru" X3 (Note: This isn't specifically based upon any character arc.) Other Notes * Dark Signer characters usually only appear near the end of the day (near nightfall). * The Card Shop will give you a permanent discount if you bring them specific figures from the Item machine. Confirmed figures include "White Magician Pikeru", "Ebon Magician Curran", "Dark Magician Girl", "Card Ejector" and "Cyber Tutu". Completing this set is necessary to unlock the "Lovey Dovey" card pack. You can recognize a figure needed for this when you acquire it (from the item shop or from someone else) because its icon will be golden. *Yu-Gi-Oh GX reference: When you talk to Tenzen Yanagi after you play the game with him (does not matter if you win or lose), he offers to tell you the story of when he fought aliens alongside a dolphin. Jaden fought a robot named Alien in space while being assisted by "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". *Many cards that were Game Originals were released in the OCG/TCG. * Complete Story Mode with all 4 Signer characters to add 1 Forbidden card to your Deck. Promotional Cards These are also included in-game. * Warm Worm * Worm Bait * Regretful Rebirth * Shield Worm (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Game Guide) Bugs * "Majestic Dragon"'s password cannot be recognized in the password machine. However, this might be intentional, considering how it is portrayed in the anime (in the anime, "Majestic Dragon" only appears as the card on top of the deck by using the power of the Crimson Dragon, so it makes sense if it cannot be obtained, since normally such card does not exist.) The only way to obtain the majestic dragon and majestic star dragon in the game is to download them from the yugioh website. * "Bamboo Scrap" will only Tribute a monster on your side of the field, regardless if there is a plant-Type monster on the opponent's side of the field * When you play "Molten Destruction" the 3D field seems to have an error. * The effect of "Flamvell Firedog" says that you can Special Summon from your Graveyard but it really is from your Deck (and the effect resolves as it really is). * Any "Dark Synchro" monster's Level counts as the positive number. * "Gladiator's Return" states that you can only return "Gladiator Beast" monsters to the Deck, but actually any "Gladiator Beast" card can be returned. This effect is true for the OCG. * In this game, you can add Synchro Monsters to your Main Deck. First, change the layout in the Deck Editing Menu, and after that, move Synchro Monsters from your Trunk to your Side Deck, and then from the Side Deck, hold the R button and press X. Then the Synchro Monsters will be move to your Main Deck. However, when the Duel starts, when an effect has been activated, the game hangs. Sometimes, when you activate a card effect that searches a card(s) from your Deck, the Synchro Monsters in your hand return to your Extra Deck. * "Morphtronic Bind" and "Dragon's Rage" effects still work even when those cards are face-down. * "One-Hundred Eye Dragon states that only he gains the effects of all "Infernity" monsters in the Graveyard, but actually all monsters on your side of the field gain the effects. * Sometimes, you are not allowed to summon Synchro Monsters when the Levels are correct in Tag Duels. * The text of "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" says you may only equip monsters you control to it, but the effect actually works as normal. * When Rally summons "Turbo Cannon", the cut-away sequence of Rally summoning it always says it's summoned in Attack Position, even when it's summoned in Defense Position. * Your partner will almost never activate the effect of "Hyena". * When you have a Gemini monster on the field that could destroy a monster or attack directly using an effect (such as "Infinity Dark", "Shadow Delver", and "Goggle Golem"), your partner will often attack with it, even if it doesn't have the effect yet. This results in a pointless suicide attack. * In general, your partner will only very rarely Gemini Summon your Gemini monsters, even if the effect would win the duel or they aren't spending the Normal Summon required themselves. Sometimes, they will even ignore a set "Supervise" you played so they will use it on your monster on their turn. The lone exception to this hole in AI seems to be "Dark Valkyria". * When a character using "Miracle Fertilizer" Tributes "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" to negate a targeting card, even if it was brought back using "Miracle Fertilizer", "Miracle Fertilizer" will not go to the graveyard, so it is possible for them or you (didn't test when player uses "Miracle Fertilizer" but assuming) to keep your "Miracle Fertilizer" if you tribute "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" using its effect when connected to "Miracle Fertilizer". Any card effect that removes cards from the field like "Mirror Force", etc, will not destroy "Miracle Fertilizer" every time for some reason, giving plants a big advantage. * Sometimes when your opponent activates the "Destiny Draw" and you cancel the animation, a second glowing Deck appears with the same number of cards as your opponent's Deck. It disappears when the "Destiny Draw" card is drawn. * The card "Il Blud" misspells the word from to form. * When resolving the effect of "Pot of Avarice", the animation shows that Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters and Dark Synchro Monsters as being returned to the Main Deck. However, they are being returned to the Extra Deck. * All cards in the Graveyards share the name with the first card in them. This doesn't affect the gameplay, however. * The ATK/DEF values shown beneath a card's picture at the left-hand side of the screen max out at 99999; they are displayed correctly over the card's picture on the Duel field, however, and there does not appear to be any actual in-game limit on how high they can go. * After "Chaos Emperor Dragon" is summoned to the field through its effect and sent to the graveyard, it can be special summoned from the Graveyard through the effect of "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". * At some point in the game the Deck Edit music gets replaced with some buggy and corrupted sounding BGM. Some get this after downloading extra content from Yu-Gi-Oh website, while others - after getting forbidden cards. The real reason is still unknown and there is no way to fix this except to start a new game. References Tag Force 4